


I like ASMR Videos Okay....

by MollyKillers



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: ASMR, Funny, Lawyer Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., M/M, Professor Rafael Barba, So Married, So dumb, Sonny Carisi is into ASMR, like dumber then anything I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKillers/pseuds/MollyKillers
Summary: Rafael finds Sonny watching an ASMR video... thats it... thats the story
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 27





	I like ASMR Videos Okay....

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.... this is a thing I apparently wrote... I'm just going to apologies in advance for this being so dumb haha
> 
> I was on youtube minding my own business and saw on the trending page this ASMR video and watched it... and my brain said "I bet Sonny likes ASMR... and then about half an hour later I wrote this...
> 
> It's dumb but I hope you still like it :)

“What the hell are you watching?” Rafael asked as he stood in the doorway of Sonny’s ‘office’. Sonny shot up and quickly shut his laptop the loud sounds of squishing and slurping that previously filled the room were quickly silenced. Sonny stared wide eyed at Rafael obviously embarrassed at being caught.

Rafael stood staring for a moment trying to find the right words “were you... were you watching porn at work?!?!” he asked taken aback. Sonny shook his head hastily “what?! No! No of course not”. 

Rafael just stared at him “then what the hell was that?!?!”. Sonny by this point was beat red from embarrassment “it was... it was uhh... it was nothing... what are you doing here anyway?”.

Rafael shook his head as he stepped deeper into the room towards the desk “we got ahead in my lecture so I ended class early.... and I figured we could ride home together... but don’t try to change the subject on me because right now I’m still assuming it’s porn you were watching. So, I need you to tell me what it really is”.

Sonny sagged a bit “but you’re gonna make fun of me”. Rafael lightly shrugged “maybe but me making fun of you has to be better than me thinking you’re watching porn in the DA’s office”.

Sonny contemplated for a moment then sighed and sat down in his chair. “Okay fine... I was watching this guy”. “I knew it!” Rafael cut in. Sonny shook his head “no not what I meant. Let me start again I was on YOUTUBE and was watching this guy as he.... ate food”. 

Rafael stared for a moment “... I’m sorry... what?”. Sonny bit at the inside of his cheek “I was watching this guy eat food... I think I’ll just need to show you”.

He opened up his laptop and typed in his password. The screen lit up with a man in a dark room sitting behind a table that was covered by a half-eaten small cheese pizza and 2 boxes of half eaten McDonald’s chicken nuggets. The table also had 6 open sauces and the man was wearing purple latex gloves as he held a cup of Sprite.

Sonny motioned to the screen “see”. Rafael didn’t say a word as he stared at the screen. Sonny hung his head and slowly pressed the spacebar starting the video. The loud slurping sound started again as the man drank from the large glass of Sprite. The slurps turned to chewing and crunches as the man picked up a piece of the pizza and took a large bite. 

“I.... I don’t... why?” Rafael asked in weird shock. Sonny shrugged “I like asmr videos okay.... they relax me”. Rafael slightly cocked his head “asmr?... ooh the sound thing... does it really help?”. Sonny nodded and shrugged “kinda... they mostly make me hungry but it does give me some tingles and helps me relax a little”. 

Rafael leaned back and shook his head “well if it helps... I can’t stand people eating loudly like that... so don’t watch those at home without your headphones”. Sonny lightly smiled as he exited out of the video. “But if you want me to chew in your ear at dinner I could” Rafael said with a shit eating grin. Sonny rolled his eyes “no thank you I think I’ll leave that to the professional”.

Rafael shrugged as he grabbed Sonny’s coat for him “I didn’t know people could be professionals at chewing food loudly but I’ve been surprised before”. Sonny chuckled “I’m glad your okay with this I know it’s kinda... odd”. Rafael shrugged “honestly I’m just glad you weren’t watching porn in the court house”.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... so here's the video Sonny was watching ([Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-KxMaqF9tQ)) haha  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> Also follow me on twitter @MollyKillers to follow my weird writing habits lol


End file.
